Core Holders: Warriors of Time
Core Holders: Warriors of Time, titled Core Spirit: Time Heroes (コアスピリット：タイムヒーローズ), is a 3D fighting game developed by Multisoft, known back then as Gamesoft, in 1998. It was ported to the Dreamcast months later after its arcade release. Gameplay Core Holders: Warriors of Time features 10 playable characters and two non-playable boss characters that serve as sub-bosses of the single-player mode. The game uses a gameplay system similar to the Rival Schools series, with several gameplay features such as Air Blocking, Crouch Walking and Chain Combos. The game featured a Special meter which the player could fill up to perform either a unique "combo"-type move much like in the Darkstalkers series, or a powered-up version of one of their specials (called "EX", and a concept which would appear in later Core Holders games). The special meter can reach up to 9 levels, with the special combos costing two levels and the EX attacks costing three. Much like the Marvel vs. Capcom games, launchers can be done that allow air combos to be performed, with all characters having universal low and high launchers. Plot A giant multicolored gem appeared in the sky. From that gem, Malas, a time-bending queen, is planning to destroy the present timeline and recreate it into her own image. Upon hearing this, Myriad Industries, an organization that deals with time-related issues, gathers a group of beings from different times, each with a different “core” they found from their period, to deal with Malas and save the present timeline. Characters Brad: The lead character of the game, as well as the series. Brad is a hunter from the Neolithic Age who struggled hard to help his tribe get the food and shelter they deserve. One day, while hunting he found a red gem inside a bush. This gem granted the user the strength of any beast known to man. Once he held onto this gem, he became powerful and his hunt was made easier. Brad, along with the other Core Holders, was called by Myriad Industries to stop Malas. Brad fights with the claws he obtained from finding the gem, which glow red during his specials. Dirge: The heroine of the series. Dirge is an attractive woman who is the daughter of the king of the Horius Kingdom. She is from the Middle Ages, where humans constantly fought against the monsters. She found a purple gem while traveling around another kingdom one day. This gem granted the holder the powers of a dragon. After becoming infused with the gem, she became a dragon lady, capable of stopping an army of monsters. But she was called upon by Myriad Industries to defeat Malas. Dirge fights with her dragon claws and tail, as well as her dragon blasts in her specials. Memphis: An esper from 19th century England. Once a normal human, he was trying to avenge his mother, who was assaulted by a mysterious gang. While going through his mother's belongings, he found a blue gem inside one of her books. This gem gave him amazing psychic powers that one has never seen before. Using these powers, Memphis swore to find the gang responsible for killing his mother. Along with the other Core Holders, he was called upon by Myriad Industries in order to defeat Malas. Memphis uses his psychic powers in battle, and he is one of the only characters to levitate after jumping. Willa: A mermaid from the oceans of the 17th century. She is known as the “Deep-Sea Princess,” as she resides deep in the ocean along with other mermaids and mermen. However, she grew bored of her everyday life and longed to see what was outside the ocean. At that moment, she found a pink gem near a sunken ship. This gem can grant the organism to live both underwater and on land. When she held onto the gem, she obtained her wish and escaped from her aquatic home to see the land. But while she began to get used to the land, she was summoned by Myriad Industries so that she can join the other Core Holders fight Malas. A majority of Willa's attacks are based on water. Ilba: A princess from ancient Egypt. She was a princess who ran away from her kingdom because she refuses to marry the man suitable for her marriage, so she hid in the pyramids. Inside one of these pyramids, she found an orange gem. This gem grants the holder the power to control flames. She held onto this gem, and all of a sudden the torches surrounding her came closer to her, which means she finally gained her powers. Ilba was summoned by Myriad Industries to face Malas alongside the other Core Holders. Ilba's attacks involve mostly fire. Luna: A genie girl from the Arabian kingdom. For her entire life, she has been granting wishes for those who found her lamp, and then she grew bored. One day, she and her servant found a yellow gem inside a cave. This gem gives the holder freedom from those holding them down. Luna took this gem and found herself free from the lamp's control. Myriad Industries has brought her to the current timeline where she must team up with the other Core Holders to fight Malas. Luna fights with magic most of the time, but her weapons are tonfa sticks. Kiyoshi: A white fox from ancient Japan. Once a normal fox, he has been spending his life protecting the Shinto shrine. However, he wishes that he was strong enough to face the evil spirits. That was when he came across a white gem, which grants the organism the body of a warrior. Touching this gem has granted Kiyoshi a humanoid body and a sword known as the Shirokatta. He joined the Core Holders to fight Malas under Myriad Industries’ demand. Kiyoshi fights with his Shirokatta, but can also summon fox spirits in his specials. Kriss: A grim reaper from the 1970s. He was originally a normal human being who used to be part of a rock band known as The Skulls. During a performance, an unknown explosion occurred, killing everyone that was involved, including Kriss. On the brink of death, he found a black gem, which would give the user the ability of Death himself. After he held the gem, he becomes the replacement for the old Death. He was also called by the Myriad Industries so that he can fight Malas. Kriss fights with the grim reaper's scythe, and can summon skeletons and zombies in his specials. Scotch: An unidentified creature from the near future. He has been known as the most vicious animal the humans ever found. The zoologists captured him and sent him to an artificial version of his home, which he has since disliked. In this new “home,” he found a turquoise gem. This gem allows the organism to form a bond with the first organism they see. In this case, Scotch formed a bond with a young boy named Dan, and he help him escape his prison. The two eventually became involved in the fight against Malas once they saw Myriad Industries. While Dan does not fight (he is basically seen riding Scotch), Scotch can slash and bite his opponents. Hunter: A fearless sharpshooter from the Wild West. He was once known as a hero throughout his town, but then he committed a crime and was ordered by the law to be executed. His reputation as a hero soon left him. During his life in the lam, he found a brown gem, which can grant the holder intense speed. When Hunter held the gem, he became quick enough to outrun the law and escape the town that used to honor him. He was confronted by Myriad Industries, and then he joined the other Core Holders to face Malas. Hunter fights using his sharpshooter abilities and speed. Typhoon: The sub-boss of the game. Typhoon is a prototype robot from the future in the series of robots known as T1-F0N. The robots have not been activated until further completion. Suddenly, dark purple gems appeared between the lines of robots. The gems can reanimate dead organisms. In the robots’ case, they have been switched on and have been sent to the present time where the giant gem appears in the city. Typhoon can use cannons and bombs for its attacks. Malas: The main antagonist and final boss of the game. Malas is known as the “Time-Bending Queen” who resides in a giant gem, the same gem that appears over the Myriad Industries’ building. She was also responsible for sending various gems to the Core Holders’ original timelines. Before the Core Holders got a hold of their respective gems, the gems’ purpose was to reshape the different timelines in Malas’ image, which explains why her gem is in the present timeline for that same purpose. Malas has the power to disobey the laws of time and form time rifts, which she use as her specials. She can also attack using rainbow gems. Category:Multisoft Category:3D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Time Travel Category:Sega Dreamcast Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Thunder the Coyote